narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Henriko Solis
Henriko Solis is the brother of Tyler Solis and like Tyler, moved from the Land of Apples to Konoha at the age of 3. He is very cocky and rude. But, he is always there to be near his friends whenever they need him. He is extremely talented and experienced as a taijutsu fighter, which makes him able to back up his talk. He is constantly fighting Rock Lee. __TOC__ Appearance Henriko is usually seen with a confident smile or sarcastic expression on his face. His expressions usually say "im better than you", which makes a lot of people mad. He has short brown hair that is either spiked up or slicked back. His dressing attire is different than most ninja's. On duty, he wears a black muscle shirt or a tight black latex long sleeved shirt that can carry a weapon with black shoes and black shorts. His casual attire is jeans or shorts with a collared shirt or button t-shirt. He wears a silver chain that matches the one his brother has. His brother gave it to him when they were little, but Hneriko gave him one through Ryun Uchiha. He wears glasses and that made people make fun of him a lot. He usually beats people up when they stare at them or make a remark about them, as he is very defensive over his property. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, its a silver band with black striped going through it. Personality Henriko is known by most to be very cocky and somewhat rude. He likes to boast about himself and make himself known that no one can beat him. This makes many people mad and wanting to challenge him, an example being Rock Lee. Henriko believes that you can only become great by having the right kind of training, and because of this, he is constantly either at the training grounds or in the gym. He laughs at Rock Lee a lot and says that he still has a long way to go before he can beat Henriko. This has made them rivals. Despite having a go-to-hell attitude, he is shown to be very kind and protective in certain situations. He is especially protective over his brother Tyler. Having seen once when Tyler was losing a battle, Henriko came in a ended it rather quickly. He is constantly giving attitude to his teamates, friends, family, and teachers. It's shown that he is very stubborn and has his own ideas of how things should be and he has shown to be very rebellious against the rules of ninja. Seen when he constantly pranks other team leaders and Kage. One of his major beliefs is that no one should walk around with a sad and depressing look on their face, if they are sick of life, go home. History Henriko was born in the Land of Apples along with his brother Tyler Solis. When he moved to Konoha at the age of 3, he was immediatly started training in taijutsu, mimicking the basic movements of Hiashi Hyūga from afar. He wished he had some sort of ninjutsu he could use and was saddened by the fact that he didn't. He went into the academy at 5 years of age and graduated close to the bottom of his class when he was 7. The thing that really interested his instructors was how great he was at taijutsu for his age. As a genin, he was supposed to be in a three-man cell team, but instead he didn't. He trained on his own in taijutsu and ninjutsu after finding out he was an earth user. Although he should be in a cell team, the hokage saw much potential in him, and let him be to himself to train. When he was 9, he tried to enter the chunin exams, but since he didn't have any missions completed, he couldn't. He went to the fifth hokage, Tsunade and said he needed missions to do. She had watched him train and saw him abilities and knew he was able to do these on himself. He spent a year doing duties and missions for the hokage and when he was 10, entered himselk in the chunin exams, alone. He went up against a genjutsu user and a ninjutsu user and came out on top without getting beat too bad. This surprised many of his peers and instructors, because when it's a genjutsu user vs taijutsu user, the genjutsu user usually ends up winning. When he was officially a chunin, he was on a solo mission from lady hokage when he met Ryun Uchiha. He told Henriko about Tyler and the Akatsuki and Henriko was beyond mad. But instead of pursuing it, he gave a silver necklace to Ryun and told him to give it to his brother if ever he left the organization. When he was 15 he started developing his own techniques in taijutsu. He still did solo missions on his own but, sometimes the hokage would put him with his brother and Neji to complete harder ones. Rock Lee took part in those missions until the rivalry with Henriko and Rock began. Rock has 1 win and Henriko has 2 wins. Abilities Henriko is an incredily talented ninja. His taijutsu skills are almost unmatched. He has gone toe to toe with Might Guy for a while and he has beat Rock Lee a couple of times along with Neji Hyuga for his training. His taijutsu skills along with Earth Release: Earth Armor makes him a deadly match. He is also shown very great abilites to escape genjutsu if he can't dispel it. Having escaped the Tsukyomi from Ryun, he is very skilled. No one really knows how he does it, and he doesn't tell anyone. Nature Transformation Henriko is blessed with the Earth Release, the power to bend and create rocks or mud to his will. He uses it as armor and shields for the most part. But, his ninjutsu skills aren't the best because he has spent his whole life training in taijutsu. When him and his brother sparred, his Earth Release was able to counter Tyler's Vine Release relatively easy. His genjutsu was another story. He also has the ability to use only a few Swift Release techniques. During his training in the mountains, he saw a clan training which utilized the Swift techniques and he decided to secretly copy their movements from afar. Unfortunatly, he ended up getting caught and had to run away. Taijutsu & Physical Prowess Henriko is known across the shinobi world as the Steel Bender because his taijutsu is able to break steel and his strength is said to bend it. His taijutsu has been shown, thus far, as unmatched. While using taijutsu, he has not been beat. He is extremely fast, had great stamina, and is incredibly strong. And due to his Swift Release, he is able to attack someone without being caught or seen. He has withstood direct hits from the likes of Neji Hyuga, Might Guy, Tyler Solis, and Rock Lee. During his fight with Neji, the gentle fist user hit Henriko so many times and with such force that it stopped his chakra. But, he beat Neji using taijutsu. He can block multiple incoming strikes and counter very quickly. During most of his fights, he is shown to be very boastive. Kenjutsu Henriko wields two katanas which he keep over his back. He can use them quite skillfully. Although his taijutsu is better than his kenjutsu, he combines both fighting styles to become more deadly. He has faced Ryun Uchiha in a sword fight and, although he didn't beat him, he didn't lose either. He prides his katanas in being sharper than five samurai swords and lighter than paper. Although this is not true, at all, he likes to pretend it's true. Stats